I'd Rather Have a Slice of You
by SakurathefoodGuru1991
Summary: Makoto just wanted a slice of pizza. He got said pizza and a boyfriend within ten minutes.
1. Chapter 1

Makoto knew he shouldn't be doing this. It would be hell on his body, but the temptation was so damn high. He had been stressed about school and the swim team and he had to lower his stress. So he got in the line at Pizza Hut in hopes of getting a slice or two and a Sprite to accompany it.

There were a few people in line in front of Makoto and he looked at his phone. 4:28 p.m. They had a brief swim meet today and he was just hoping to forget the stress of being a boy in high school. It was 4:34 when he got to order his food.

"I'll take a slice of the pepperoni mushroom and a medium Sprite," said Makoto. "Actually, while you are at it, may I please get a shrimp crust pizza?"

The woman behind the cashier pressed several buttons. "Your total will be ¥1050, sir," she said as smiled at Makoto.

Makoto returned the friendly smiled and got a ¥1000 banknote and a ¥50 coin from his pocket.

"Put away your money; I'll buy those slices," said a deep husky voice. Makoto turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, um...thanks?" replied Makoto as he put away his money and a male with dark brown hair paid for the food. He turned around and looked at Makoto.

"Wow, you look nice," said the male who had teal eyes. Makoto recognized who it was. It was Yamazaki Sousuke, Rin's friend. Rin had said Sousuke was extremely dorky and was a nice guy and Sousuke and Makoto had been friends for a few months.

"Thanks; I'd rather have a slice of you," responded Makoto as he looked at the incredibly sexy boy in front of him.

The sexy teal-eyed Sousuke blushed at that remark and said, "That remark shows that you got a mind in you. But I hope you don't mind if I join you, my little sweet Makoto."

Makoto was greatly amused by Sousuke's response. His heart began to beat fast at Sousuke's attempts of flirting and Makoto and said, "Great Scott, are you a thief? Cause you stole my heart and knocked me off my feet!"

"Ha, ha, ha," replied Sousuke a bit sarcastically. "I had to find that funny. But no, I work hard to earn your heart as well as my money."

Makoto laughed at Sousuke's response. "You are silly, Sousuke." The food arrived and the two boys got a table by the window.

"Makoto, we have been friends for a while and I think it's time I learn a little bit more about your past."

"Well, I'm not in college, but I have crazy knowledge," mentioned Makoto as he took a sip of the Sprite.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," stated Sousuke as he took a bit of the pepperoni and mushroom pizza. "Go on."

"I can backstroke for days and all my best friends are gay," resumed Makoto as he stirred in his drink and looked at Sousuke with hearts in his eyes.

"Interesting."

"I have a lot of sass and I want to kick Haru's ass," retorted Makoto with a chuckle.

"I don't think that's going to happen," answered Sousuke, "but you sure have my laughin'."

"You don't even have my number, so why don't you text me," suggested Makoto as he got a piece of paper and wrote it down. All the sudden, a flash of lightning illuminated the sky and it started raining.

"Makoto, don't laugh but I'm scared of thunder," confessed Sousuke. "But I feel better when I'm around you, sexy."

"Sousuke..." whispered Makoto. "Would you be willing to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes...Yes I would," contested Sousuke as he leaned over to plant a kiss on Makoto's lips.

"I haven't realized it until now, but...I love you, Sousuke," declared Makoto as he held Sousuke's hand.

"I've loved you for a while, too, baby," admitted Sousuke. "You're so sweet. And you mean the world to me, bro."

"Brosuke..." said Makoto.

"Makobro..."

The two boys shared the slice of shrimp pizza and Makoto pulled a long string of cheese from the slice. Sousuke bit it off from the pizza and the string and they both began inhaling it until their lips met.

"I love you, Sousuke," repeated Makoto with a sweet smile.

"I love you, too, Makoto," added Sousuke. It would be the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally intended this to be a one shot, but I changed my mind after a while LOL May have more after this. Semi-nsfw.**

 **Sousuke** and Makoto were finishing their slices of pizza and both boys were amazed they were had ingested so many calories. Sousuke, especially, since he was the bigger health nut. But since his special diet for the day went tits up, he decided to get something else.

"Makoto, would you like to share a banana split?"

Makoto blushed at the other's words. He immediately had a very dirty thought came to his mind and was slightly red, but he nonetheless said, "Yes, I would, actually. But please let me pay this time, you were so sweet to get me the pizza that I figured it'd be my turn."

Sousuke smiled at what the other said and he said, "That's fine. Cutie." He rested his left elbow on the table and he put his left cheek in his palm.

"Sousuke...you make me feel really good about myself..." gasped Makoto slightly with a blush again. Makoto was so easy to flatter and he was loving every moment of it. He wanted to see Sousuke more and more because he could feel a strong chemistry starting between them and it was already becoming addicting. He went to the cashier and paid for the banana split and sat down.

"Ya know..." said Sousuke. "I've heard a lot of good things about you. How selfless, sensitive and caring you are to other people's feelings. Those are things everyone should strive for."

"Aww, thank you. I've heard from Rin that you indeed are caring and push yourself to get results," said Makoto sweetly with a smile.

"But there is one thing I can guess about you that most people wouldn't right off the bat," resumed Sousuke.

Makoto was a bit confused at what Sousuke was saying. "What are you talking about?"

"You want love, both tender and rough. Your blushing after I said banana split confirmed it, because I bet you were probably thinking 'I wish his banana would split me' or something of that nature."

Makoto was redder than Seijuro's hair after that remark. "Are you a mindreader? I mean...what you said is true, but..."

"But what?" teased Sousuke as he took the chopsticks and cut off about three inches of the banana. "I bet you wanna see mine and probably do this." He licked around the pointed end really teasingly.

"Sousuke..." he said as he put his face into his hands and was beet red. Luckily nobody was around looking at them, but Makoto was still so embarrassed at what was happening. "I...I want to, but...I don't know if I'm ready to do anything like that."

Sousuke ate the banana normally and said, "No rush. I just really like talking to you and seeing your cute face turn red." He gently grabbed Makoto's wrist and removed his hands so they could see each other. "I really want to be with you as a person, not just a body to do things with. You really are easy to talk to and I feel like I could tell you anything."

"You really are sweet, Sousuke. I'm being honest when I say this but...I thought you were a little scary at first. But now that we're getting along, I feel like I can trust you, too."

Sousuke was used to the being called scary, but he appreciated Makoto's kindness. "I hope that I can live up to your expectations, Makoto. I want you to feel safe in telling me whatever." He smiled at the other and gently rubbed his foot with his own. Makoto blushed.

They shared the rest of the banana split and had talked about other random stuff. Before long it was sadly, time for them to depart.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sousuke..." said Makoto sadly as they were at the train station.

"And so will-" started Sousuke as the other wrapped his arms around Sousuke's waist. Sousuke had a cute blush and returned it. He wanted to kiss the other so badly, but felt that it wasn't the right moment.

"Thanks for our date. I really liked it."

"I did, too. ONe of the best days I've had in a very long time," said Sousuke as he looked at his watch. "Here's my phone number. Let's text sometime, okay?"

"Okay...cutie," said Makoto with a shy smile.

Sousuke blushed and returned to the dorms.


End file.
